Cadwell
Cadwell is the oldest of the soul shriven, and is a cheerful and endearingly mad lost soul. It is said that he is not afraid of anyone, not even a Daedric Prince, and resides in Coldharbour. Quests Soul Shriven in Coldharbour The Vestige and Lyris consult him in order to rescue The Prophet. He tells them of an alternate path to his cell, which is accessed by following the river. Castle of the Worm When the Vestige and Lyris arrive at the Castle of the Worm to rescue Abnur Tharn, they ask the soul shriven in the nearby town how to get inside the castle undetected. The locals direct them to Cadwell, whom they rescue from Worm Cultists. Grateful for their assistance, Cadwell assists them in infiltrating the castle and again during their escape by opening a locked gate from the outside. The Vestige then has the choice between bringing Cadwell back to Tamriel or leaving him in Coldharbor. The Army of Meridia Upon arriving in Coldharbour with the Fighters and Mages Guild force, the Vestige is separated by Molag Bal's defenses, and lands alone to the south of the Hollow City, near Cadwell's hovel. The old knight directs them north to the city. Afterwards, he assists survivors from Tamriel in returning to the Hollow City by using portals to traverse to Coldharbour. Breaking the Shackle Once the Vestige rescues Vanus Galerion from the Black Forge, Cadwell helps defend Vanus from Daedra alongside the Vestige, Treva, and Svari while Vanus destroys the Great Shackle. Crossing the Chasm Cadwell directed the Vestige to destroy Molag Bal's reinforcement portals while the Tamriel force of Mages and Fighters Guild members fought their way accross the Chasm. He also fought Molag Grunda alongside the Vestige after they reached the gatehouse at the end of the Chasm. The Final Assault Once the Planar Vortex was reached, the Groundskeeper revealed herself to be Meridia. She guided the Vestige and their group, including Cadwell, as they destroyed Dark Anchors. Once the Light of Meridia's power was released at the focal point of the Vortex, Meridia transported the survivors back to the Hollow City before they were killed. God of Schemes After the Five Companions had performed the ritual to imbue the Vestige with the power of Akatosh, the surviving Companions were attacked by Daedra. Before they could be overwhelmed, Cadwell arrived and brought them through a portal to the Harborage. Once the Vestige had defeated Molag Bal and recovered their soul, Cadwell declared he was now pledged to serve Meridia. He told the Vestige how to use the Light of Meridia to journey to the lands of their enemy alliances should they be interested in exploring them. Quotes *''"One fine day in the middle of the night. Two dead kings got up to fight. Back to back they faced each other, drew their bows... and stabbed themselves."'' *''"I've had the oddest feeling we've discussed this before, or did I already mention that? No matter. I am sir Cadwell the Undaunted. Knight of the court of Coldharbour, Champion of Chivalry, Defender of the Defenceless, Sheppard to the Soul-Shriven."'' *''"Well, don't dally about here, you've got a princess to rescue. It was a princess, wasn't it?"'' Conversations This tab lists lines of Dialogue that are required in order to progress in the game. This tab lists extra dialogue that can be asked at anytime. Gallery Sir Cadwell concept art.jpg|Sir Cadwell concept art Sir Cadwell.png|Cadwell when he is first met in Coldharbour Trivia *He is voiced by John Cleese. *He is originally from the Cyrodilic town of Chorrol. *Even if the Vestige chooses to take Cadwell to Tamriel, he can still be found both in either Harborage or Coldharbour, participating in all latter quests in those locations as if he had never left Molag Bal's plane. *He has a pet chicken named Honor. Appearances * Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Imperials Category:Online: Coldharbour Characters